


Try and Leave the Night

by Anonymous



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Gen, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What If - Prompt from DCU Memes. What if Jason was found on the streets after his resurrection by Dick Grayson?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bring Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Multichapter WIP meme prompt fic for two lovely OPs who let me combined their prompts (http://dcu-memes.livejournal.com/5941.html?thread=303925#t303925 and http://dcu-memes.livejournal.com/5941.html?thread=704053#t704053). I hope I am able to please them both. For now this is Gen and will be label as such. Title of this fic and chapter is from a song by Pride and Fall called My Little. Also crossposted to my tumblr and the Robincest meme (dcu-memes.livejournal.com/5941.html). Thank you and enjoy!

Dick didn’t know what he was looking at when he saw it. At first he believed it was a figment of his imagination, but this chance encounter felt real. The kid felt real. His mind repeated over and over that the kid is real.

His mouth wasn’t hanging too long before having to fend off the attackers –the usual vagrants who after being down on their luck after too long need to take out their aggression- that were targeting the poor kid. The horror wasn’t that the attackers were focusing on a kid who wasn’t speaking and only marginally aware of the world. It was that the kid fought back with moves nearly mirroring _his_. The kid had strength, agility, and the skills that only come from careful training.

The kid’s moves felt mechanical as he never telegraphs his move, he strike at weak points, and his face never once shown exertion. A low kick flowed into an uppercut into a leap into a takedown from above. Never once the kid’s face changed.

It took only a minute before the attackers were pacified by Dick and the kid.

“Well nice work.” Dick exhaled as he looked over at the expressionless kid. The kid was like a doll standing perfectly still. The only evidence showing that the kid wasn’t a machine but flesh and blood was his nostrils flaring to take in deep breathes and the beads of sweat trailing down his forehead. The kid was too much.

The kid looked too much like _him_ if _he_ survived. Dick’s stomach churned as he made a flash decision about the kid. He had to know. He had to know if this kid was a clone or if it was even possible …the real deal. Heck, maybe the kid was a ghost or some displaced alternative universe version of _him_.

Dick didn’t know which would be worse. If the kid was real, it would be bad. If the kid was clone: still bad. Alternative universe: bad. Ghost: bad. Street kid that just happens to look and have the same moves: bad.

Dick grabbed the kid’s hand and led him out of the alley (the infamous Crime Alley if Dick was paying attention). The kid didn’t put up much resistance to be taken away. Dick didn’t know how to take that. Maybe the kid knows that Dick was never a threat because the kid is _him_. However, the kid may have figured that out since Dick helped the kid in the scuffle. Now Dick has to do is figure out how to get from Gotham City to somewhere safe and ignore that gut feeling to call the kid that name.  

Ok, right, somewhere safe. Dick grimaced as he led the kid to his bike; he couldn’t take the kid to Bruce. Dick was still upset that Bruce didn’t tell him what happened to his successor to the title of Robin among other things. The fact was that if the kid is _him_ Bruce would probably have a mini-crisis, because _he_ was suppose to be in a coffin and in heaven saving the afterlife from bad guys and making quips like the best of them. Dick knew that Bruce would involve every superhero with the exception of Booster Gold to find out what happened. If the kid isn’t _him_ , there’s the question of what do you do with the kid and how the kid came to be on the street with those skills. Either way, Bruce would be an emotional wreck and while Dick can be …a dick, he wasn’t going to be that cruel to Bruce.

Plus with Bruce finally giving into training Tim Drake… it might be awkward to show up with the kid. Tim will get his feelings hurt too if he finds out about the kid too. And Dick liked Tim way too much despite Tim’s decision to enter the dangerous career to have Tim get his first low point so soon. Dick already committed himself to give his best to be there for Tim during those low points as penance for how he wasn’t there most of the time for _him_.

Dick helped the kid get on the bike, resisting the urge to ruffle the kid’s messy soft curled dark hair and placed the extra helmet on the kid. Dick made a few comments before instructing the kid to hold on to him tight. He turned around and flashes a smile at the kid just to reassure him that he’ll be safe and warm soon. Dick ignores the tear forming in his eye as he made a minor prayer of hope in his heart: _Jason, please be back._


	2. It's in My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick and the kid arrive in Blüdhaven. Dick cleans the kid up and evidence to the kid's identity appears.

The stench of foul air was thickening as Dick speeded across the highway toward Blüdhaven. First he would he go to his warehouse, then give the kid a bath, then find something to dress the kid, then wash and dress himself, and then finally go to his apartment. Oh and maybe see if the kid is hungry. It was a bit of a laundry list, but he couldn’t have the kid collapse on him or draw attention.

Of course another matter is how to explain to Clancy about the kid. Guess he could claim the kid as a brother… no cousin would be better. Despite having black hair and blue eyes, Dick and the kid weren’t very similar. The kid was built for slightly more bulk and was obviously an Anglo-Saxon with a bit of possible Germanic lineage. Dick was partially Romani and was structured to do flips, hand springs, and balancing acts. 

He looked checked behind him to see how the kid was doing while going 80 miles per hour on the highway. The kid was still expressionless. Dick grumbled as he looked back and makes his turn to his safe house. Even if the kid wasn’t _him_ there was still something wrong with a mute, possibly autistic, teenager living on the streets.

Dick transitioned to side road to side road before pressing on his bike’s dashboard to open up the entrance to the warehouse. As he slowed down, he reached behind him and touched the kid’s arm to give notice he was going to stop.

Dick helped the kid off the bike and trying to remember where he decided to keep some of his clothes around as first things first he needed to have the kid out of the red and yellow jacket and cleaned up. As he was checking the cabinets around he kept turning to face the kid.

Was it _him_? How could _he_ even be here? Dick trusted Bruce’s word that _he_ was buried, but if the pounding in his head was right…. Oh there the clothes are. Dick pulled out a simple red shirt, _he_ favored that color, a pair of jeans, and some shoes that hopefully the kid was walk in. Dick glanced at the kid and bit his lip: why was he doing this? Why is taking in a street kid that just happened to look like the first successor just based on looks and a gut feeling? Even worse, choosing clothes for the kid that _he_ would have picked out.

Dick escorted the kid into the tiny shower in the bathroom. He took a slow breath, “I’m going to help you wash and I have some clean clothes for you. Then we’ll go to my place where you’ll be safe.”

“And then what,” Dick wondered as he helped the kid undress. He couldn’t keep the kid a secret for long and since he was on call for the business nearly 24/7, it’ll be hard to figure out what the kid’s past. Maybe, he’ll have to call Babs.

Dick’s eyes grew wide as the kid took off his shirt. Scars and burns, it was a punch in a gut. There was no way a street kid could logically acquire that many –there’s a gunshot wound and those look like crowbar marks- wounds without being in there business.

Dick pressed his head into the kid’s chest and held him. This is not possible. There’s had to be a good explanation. People do not come back from the dead like _this_. He took a deep breath to recollect himself. Just because the kid has scars doesn’t mean he was a formerly dead former sidekick.

He broke off from the kid and helped him in the shower stall. Dick numbed his mind as assisted the kid in soaping up. The kid shifted away from Dick as the man was preparing to shampoo his hair. Dick rather ungracefully tumbled into the shower stall. Frowning as the water got his Nightwing suit wet.

He made a choking cry before spiraling into tears. It’s just one thing after another since finding the kid. Dick looked at the kid, he was looking right at him and started to try to remove Nightwing’s suit as if it was a jacket. Dick’s lips form a small smile as he noticed the kid was trying to copy him. Dick removed his suit and as he predicted, the kid held him.

After finishing washing both himself and the kid, Dick stepped out and decided to grab a towel for himself. Dick turned around to see that the kid was drying himself. The kid seemed to understand and know how to survive. Though the mimicry was something Dick wasn’t expecting.

The clothes were only slightly big on the kid and bless Dick’s luck, the shoes fit perfectly. He took the kid’s hand and led him out into the night. It was a bit of a trek to the building, but Dick needed time to digest.

The kid shivered a bit by the halfway point on their journey. Dick winced as he should have given the kid a jacket to keep warm. Dick stopped and took off his jacket and placed it on the kid. That should warm the kid’s skin.

Of course, Dick has perfect timing and his perfect timing includes running into three hoodlums deciding to catch off guard a young man and teen and rob them. They didn’t speak as Dick moved in front of the kid. The kid can fight and could be of use, but Dick rather not give the kid anymore battle scars.

Dick took out one of the robbers with ease: A simple kick and swipe to the weak points. The other two were proving harder to control. Their moves were chaotic and one of them, the biggest of the group, started to look predatory at the kid.

Dick caught the look and the assaulter charged at the kid.

“ROBIN!” Dick screamed. The kid turned to face him and there was recognition for a second in his eyes. The kid just responded to being called “Robin”. This was no time to think about what that implies as there the larger guy just flipped a switch knife, ready to bury the blade into the kid.

The kid didn’t hesitate as kicked the assaulter’s jaw. The knockback made him drop the knife but now the target was on the kid. The man had his work cut out for him as every lunge and punch was masterfully evaded or block. Dick hoped the kid could keep the bear of a man busy as he finished off the 2nd of the three man party.

“Gotcha!”

Dick turned around as he punched his guy into unconscious. The kid was caught in a hold; struggling to get out with no expression on his face. Dick’s blood started to burn in his veins, his head ignoring his rationality, and started to race at the man.

“JASON!”

He didn’t filter his thoughts as he said them and he would have kicked himself for it later but….

The kid turned again to Dick and looked straight into his eyes. There was something. Dick noticed that the kid –no Jason- remembered him. Dick’s fist hit the man straight on and knocking out the man. Jason pushed off of the man and stand still. Once again, doll-like.

Dick’s heart broke as he lost that connection once more. Dick warped his arms around Jason. It really is Jason, but something is wrong. Something changed. Dick has his Little Wing back like in his dreams, but it’s wrong. Jason should be moving around, talking crude, and acting like the usual arrogant teenager. This was cruel to not only Jason, but to everyone that love him.

Dick had to break off the hug. The police would be here soon and he didn’t want to explain. He grabbed Jason’s hand and moved on to the brownstone apartment where he lived. After that he needed another good meal and some sleep. He could only handle so much and he was already over his limit.

Tomorrow, he’ll figure everything out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is part of the lyrics to "My Little" again. Some plot progress. Thank you all for the kudos. If you find an error please leave me a comment as I do not have a great grasp of English and want to improve. Thank you for reading.


	3. Wake up in the Loneliest Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick gets Jason back to his apartment but now what?

Clancy wasn’t up when Dick made it back to the building. That was a relief to Dick since it’ll give him some extra time to figure out what to do with Jason, or who he hope is Jason. He slowly led him up the stairs and into the small apartment.

He should have cleaned up before he left, but sometimes perfect timing means not having the time to not leave dirty clothes, glasses, and magazines around. Dick picked up a few articles of clothes with a tired laugh.

“Sorry. I wasn’t expecting company” Dick mused outloud. He needed to chat. Hear a voice, but with Jason’s circumstances Dick would have to settle for talking with himself. He continued to straighten up the apartment, putting dirty glasses in the sink, and making ‘neat piles’ of magazines and clothes. Talking idly about being embarrassed that apartment wasn’t always THIS dirty and to watch out for the stray sneaker near the cheap coffee table.

The chitchat with himself let Dick get a break from the emotional gravity of the situation and Dick could count as least 20 people who thought the reason he talked so much was to cope. He wasn’t sure they would be right about that, but in this situation they would be correct. Besides he has to be capable to protect and support Jason.

Jason stood in the middle of the room until Dick bumped into him. It was still eerie for the once-snotty and boastful yet endearing brat to be reduced to a figment, a shell of what he was.

“Sorry…” Dick rubbed the back of his head, ruffling the light wave of his thick hair as he thought about what to do now. He could guess Jason was hungry or tired. It was almost 2 am. Dick scrutinized Jason trying to see if there were any hints that led towards either state.

“Are you hungry or tired?” Dick licked the right corner of his lips. Jason wasn’t saying anything and it felt like a real case of ‘the lights are on, but no one is home’. This dampened Dick’s already dismal mood and, logically, this kid still could NOT be Jason!

He had to be sure. If there was one thing dear old Bruce instilled in first Robin, it’s not to trust your first impression. Of course, Dick has a natural ability like all Robins (the current one included) to disobey and deviate from the rules. In fact nearly a quarter of the time, disobeying was the only way to save the day. However, for this circumstance, he needed to be sure as this could change everyone who was involved with Bruce. Even if it someone didn’t know Jason.

Dick led Jason to the couch and put a worn blanket around him just in case he needed to sleep. Dick really needed to figure how to be 110% sure that the scarred, numbed, teen in front of him was Jason Todd. However, he needs to do this without a certain grieving father finding out. It was morbid but he might know how. He needed help.

The candidates who were out: the technological savvy Tim, possibly the Teen Titans, the Justice League and a few other agents who know their way around computers. She was an option as she could hack just about anything short of an all seeing network of satellites, but Dick questioned himself about bringing her into his predicament. What will he say? Hey remember the Robin who died by the same man who crippled you, he’s next to me on the couch and he might be a zombie!

Dick might as well take a flying leap into the web of mystery. “I’m going to ring up Barbara. You remember Batgirl with red hair, right? It’s been a few years since you saw her and she’ll be happy to know you’re here. Let’s see if she’ll come over and visit.”

Jason just stared into nothing as Dick waited for Barbara Gordon, information broker and computer science genius to pick up her phone in the middle of the night. Dick started to mentally document just how much Jason has grew. He certainly filled out a bit more than what Dick remembered. The kid was all legs last he saw him, but now Jason stood toe to toe with Dick and had a few more inches before his reached his full height. The dark soft curls of his hair soften the new broadness of his face and most of the baby-fat of Jason’s cheeks were gone.

“Dick? What do you need?” The voice on the end of the line was groggy, but straight to the point.

 “Sorry Babs. I have a huge favor to ask of you. Do you think you can untraceably hack and grab a copy of the autopsy photos of Jason?” Dick emphasized ‘untraceably’. He didn’t want Bruce to know.

There was a pause. “….Jason wasn’t autopsied.”

“Is there any chance there were photos of Jason after he was murdered? Any photo evidence of his body? I really need them Babs.” Dick didn’t even try to hide his growing desperation as he stared at Jason.

“I… I know there might be a few from the local authorities. Can you give me any clue what has you shaken, Boy Wonder?” Barbra started to wake up, but the confusion in her voice didn’t leave.

Dick took a deep breath; he didn’t want to have a mental breakdown over a phone. He needed to be calm. He licked his lips as he rushed out though his lips: “Babs, grab any and all photos of how the found Jason, his wounds, scars, whatever and come over here as soon as you can.”

“Your apartment right? That isn’t handicapped….”

“-Babs, I’ll carry you like a queen or pull you up the steps. ….Just bring the photos. I really need your help on this.” Dick’s voice broke on the last line as he hung up. He was physically exhausted and now mentally exhausted. He looked to check in on Jason.

Jason didn’t move from his spot. Dick sat now next to him on the couch and pulled the teen into a tight embrace. The teen’s body relaxed after a few minutes and finally the lost Robin drifted off to sleep.

Dick continued to sit there, holding him. His mind asking more and more questions: What happened to Jason? How am I going to tell Bruce? Will Jason always be like this? How can I fix Jason? He didn’t know and as he his mind went on and on he felt lost.

Dick didn’t sleep at all. He only moved when he heard the door buzzer at 9am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title still from My Little from Pride and Fall. Thanks for the continuous support! I foresee Bruce and Tim soon!


	4. Winter has Begun to Freeze My Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim struggles with being Robin and dealing with the grief that Bruce carries.

Timothy Drake rubbed his face idly as he stared at the computer screen. He was not expecting getting hit with a brick by a saucy blonde in purple. That was a wound to his Robin pride, but she was _really cute_. Yet it would be better if he didn’t try to juggle another ball that is having two vastly different lives despite how clear her blue eyes. While it only happened a few weeks ago, the girl hasn’t left his mind.

Okay, he needed to get back to the computer screen. See if there’s any nefarious movement before he goes out for the night’s patrol. He needed to be prepared for anything and he reminded himself that includes Bruce’s ninja brooding.

Tim knew that the Guardian of Gotham did not handle trauma the way normal people should (dresses up like the boogie man and wage a personal war on crime…), but Tim decided that he’ll be the one to support Bruce. He was still dealing with the death of his only son so maybe having someone like his son around will ease with the loss. Even if Tim was younger than Jason and was of a different temperament, the basic need was that man needed the idea that there is a kid depending on him.

Tim mused about the eventuality of Dick being officially be adopted by Bruce. Despite Dick being a ward, Bruce treated him as much of a son as anyone other parent and child he observed. He slightly envied that father and son situation, but he knew that he couldn’t complain about his life: he was rich, privileged, secured, and intelligent. He was just happy to be useful and wanted for once in his life. Making a difference for Gotham and another person’s life.

Bruce took a glance at the case. Tim glanced at the man and sighed. He hopes one day to master the legendary Batman stealth. Wonder how many trainers did it take before Bruce was able to do that? 20? 50? Maybe Tim needs to work on his perception more.

“No major changes, but there’s a slight uptake in trafficking of certain chemicals. Primarily those that make methamphetamine. Strange considering you can just buy most of the chemicals in stores….”

Great, it seems Tim caught Bruce in a rare, very rare, moment where Bruce’s attention was off in what he categorized as Dark Knight Land. Tim brushed his fingers up into his gelled hair and let Bruce have a moment. It was really the only he can do.

His eyes narrowed.

Was that Dick driving on the motorbike? Who was that with him? Well that can wait, Dick probably was dealing with Titans business and Tim can phone up the Original tomorrow after school for details and pressure Dick to visit Bruce and Alfred. Everyone would benefit from a visit. Oh and Tim really needed to ask Dick if he could help him with some balance issues. He needed to be the best Robin for Batman and that is not going to be easy. Back to business.

“Whoever is getting those chemicals probably is doing a mass production and with those start up costs it’ll be a big player.”

Tim flashed a smile as Bruce came over to the console. The man’s features only slightly softened since Tim’s first introduction to the Big Bad Bat. There was still an icy barrier around Bruce which made it hard to relate to the millionaire crime fighter and since Bruce tended to avoid opening up his mind to people. Well, Tim hoped that the saying “Time heals all wounds” was true even in Bruce’s case, but Tim could settle for healing at least 50% of those wounds.

“Penguin’s in jail. This isn’t the style for Two-face or The Riddler. It could be the Joker or his underlings….”

Damn it. Tim shouldn’t have mentioned that murderous lunatic. He noticed the narrowing of Bruce’s eyes for a split second. Even after so long, the knife labeled “Jason’s death” was still in Bruce’s heart.

“No. The Joker doesn’t deal with common chemicals.”

“More surveillance needs to be done then.” Tim said cheerfully. Surveillance, he could safely say, was his strong suit.

Bruce nodded as he pulled his iconic cowl down. Tim adhere his domino mask on (and make sure his hair was properly gelled). The duo made their way to the car.

It was time to go on patrol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title still from lyrics. Sorry for taking so long. Tim is hard to write for in his starting days for me. Thanks for all the kudos and comments so far. I appreciate them very much.


	5. Find the Words to Try and Show You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara is still unamused at Dick's request but since it is Dick she might as well help him out.

Barbara braced her against every bump her chair hit on the stairs. She hated how unpleasant it was to be reminded that she needed to be helped sometimes –and that there were places that didn’t have handicapped accessibility.

She spent the time Dick was taking to bring her up to his apartment to figure out what made him call her.

“Are you going to tell me?” She huffed, the bumps and being faced in the opposite direction down a fleet of stairs was making her more and grow grumpy.

Dick stopped on the landing and turned the wheel to face him. Babs looked at his face, it was tired and worn, but more than that there was fear. Something shook him.

“I-I think Jason didn’t die.” Dick hoarsely let out. He rubbed his strained eyes, not daring to look at Barbara’s face.

“Jason was buried. I was at the funeral. You know that Richard John Grayson.” Barbara’s face pinched. She folds her arms and sit stern, accusing him with her eyes.

“I know!” Dick screeched. He turned his face away, embarrassed for his outburst. “It’s just... Look I just need to you see.”

Barbara looked over Dick. For all the things to call her and bring her to Blüdhaven it was about a dead cocky Robin. However, Dick was beating himself over it and she might as well be there for the let down.

She pressed the nose bridge of her glasses against her face, “Fine.”

Dick gave her a weak smile as he turned the wheelchair and processed to go up the final flight stairs.

“Babs, please don’t tell Bruce.” Dick pleaded in front of the door to his apartment.

“Fine.” She impatiently glanced at him as he opened the apartment door. She rolled into it the apartment and looked around. “So what are you going to show me?”

Dick slide past her with his eyes looking wide. He was panicking. Where did Jason go? Did he jump out of the window? Was he going crazy? No, Jason is real _and_ alive, but where could he be?

There was a loud gasp.

Adrenaline spiked in Dick’s blood and he spun himself around. It was a peculiar sight to him as there isn’t much left in the world to cause Bab’s face to look so pale.

Barbara didn’t know what she was looking at. It was a teenager obviously, but the chill in her blood and his features disturbed her. One moment she was watching Dick fret over what she thought was a video or picture and the next there was a teen staring into nothing in the doorway to the bathroom. She remembered when Bruce asked her to monitor the second Robin and how turbulent and protective he was. The teen in front of her made her instincts warn her that the person she was looking at was the same and even worse it was making her want to shout his name.  

Dick broke the tension. “Fuck.” He muttered and inhaled deeply. “Well at least he knows how to that….”

He strode over to Jason and Babs. He knelt to face. “Sorry for the scare. I didn’t know he was going to play Batman on us.”

He pulled his lips into a tight smile trying to lighten the mood as Babs look at him. Behind her glasses, she was trying to make some sense of this situation.

“To start with I decided to visit Gotham because there was an informant. Then there was a fight and well…” He was spent and just collapsed on her lap. “I do not know if I need to go to Arkham or…. I just know I found Jason, but there’s something wrong. Something’s damage. He’s there sometimes, but I can’t call him out. I don’t know.”

Barbara’s eyes followed Jason, she was nearly certain he was, as he passed the pair and went to a chair near the window. She looked down at Dick and brushed his dark locks of hair. “I think we all need to have breakfast and you need to take a nap.”

She was sure she wasn’t the only who needed to eat. She needed to do something to calm her down and Dick needed to rest. “Can you do that?” She asked.

Dick nodded and got up. “I’m going to be on the couch. Just in case….” He glanced at Jason who hasn’t moved from his chair. He crossed the apartment and plopped onto the couch.

Barbara rolled her wheelchair in the kitchenette, shoving a few errant chairs out of the way, surveyed the contents of the fridge and became thankful that Dick had eggs and bacon. “How do you want your eggs?”

“Over easy… Jason likes them…”

“Scrambled, I remember.” She flashed a smile at the Boy Wonder on the couch as he returned the smile and finally succumbs to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill title, lyric, etc. Thanks for the comments and kudos so far! If anyone wants to contact me directly my tumblr name is currently: ruein. I have anon open if you don't have an account.


	6. Tell Me Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick and Babs verify for themselves what is truth and try to come up with a solid plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh. I was not expecting to leave this fic for over a month without an update. This chapter is huge so hopefully it makes up for being how long it took for me to update it!

It took little prompting to get Jason to sit down and eat. Dick and Barbra kept side eyeing the teen as he ate; making mental notes to figure out the prognosis of the not dead anymore Robin.

Dick noted that Jason did retain some sense of social cues and knowledge. He noted that Jason ate like them, with silverware, drinking from a glass slowly, the whole deal. There was some sentience there as he can attest that Jason was holding a fork like how he used to, like it was a pencil. He wasn’t adapting to being around Babs and himself and Jason also put pepper on his eggs. Jason liked to put pepper on his eggs.

Jason was copying Dick and her. The way the teen hold up his fork was the same way Dick holds his and Jason took a drink after she did. He was forming his actions around them so he didn’t stand out or maybe he was learning from them like how some animals learn certain key behaviors from their parents. Barbra looked at Jason as the teen took the pepper shaker and put it on his eggs. Strange, Dick and her put pepper on theirs before they started eating.

Jason quickly finished his breakfast and glass, and got up slowly. Standing for a moment before the teen started to move.

“Jason….?” Dick softly pleaded as his eyes followed the teen.

Barbra just stared, a mix of guilt and relief in her gut, as the teen stood near the window. She could have ended up like him: dead and now something else. However, it twisted her heart to feel that because Jason was never like this. Never cloistered within himself, but always wore his heart of his sleeve. A boy who you knew what he was feeling because his body screamed it.

She took a deep breath turning her attention back to Dick, “I guess he’s done. And I’m done. Are you done?”

“Oh yes. I am.” Dick widens his eyes as he turned to Babs. He reached over and started to collect the dirty dishes as he stood up.

“I’ll guess we should get down to business to.” Barbra frowned as she helped the man collect the dirty dishes. This was going to be… strange for her. Not only hearing the story about why Dick is certain, but verifying that the boy who died in a Robin uniform is now staring out of a window in Blüdhaven.

“I found him in Gotham. You got that part from me. I took with me to the warehouse…. Cleaned him up….” Dick hesitated, pausing as he put the dishes into the sink in an orderly way.  
  
“And?” Babs prompted him out of consideration. As much as this was strange for her, she knew this was worse for Dick as he considered his immediate successor somewhat of a little brother, an annoying one who got into fights and was a bit cheeky, but still a beloved brother.

“Flash fire scars. Scars from scraping skin against concrete.” Dick braced himself for the last part, “And what looks like marks made from a metal object like a crowbar.”

She politely nodded as she glanced over to the teen. No movement. No reaction. She didn’t know what to make out of it. She knew it was more logical that the teen was not Jason, but Dick’s conviction and the teen himself she just had that instinct to believe.

“He also reacted.” Dick’s voice broke. “He reacted to me calling him ‘Jason’ and ‘Robin’.” Dick rolled his tongue on the roof of his mouth and put the last of the dishes into the sink. “That was my breaking point.”

“He….”

“It was only once and he hasn’t done it since then, I know. Stop getting my hopes up until more concrete proof, but you and I know that our monkey brains are telling us that Jason just ate scrambled eggs with us.” Dick flashed a pleading glance at Barbra.

Babs nodded and pushed her wheels over to a manila full of the macabre photos that Dick placed on a couch. She grumbled as she took them out and onto her lap, not letting her eyes look closely at them. “Do you want to bring him over here and take his shirt off….?”

Dick made a little smile. “I would make a comment about being jealous about not being asked to remove MY shirt but that would be inappropriate.”

“Never stopped you before, if I had a penny for every time you made an inappropriate childish remark I’ll at least have enough for a cup of decent coffee.” If Dick wanted to dick around the mute elephant in the room that was fine, but she needed confirmation right now.

She maneuvered past the piles of dirty clothes (noting to herself to make sure to ask Dick to clear the floor next time he asked her to come over), and parked herself next to the unwavering teen. The morning light made his dark hair glimmer brown with dark red-amber highlights. Barbra looked up at the boy’s eyes, green tinted blue, the color of the sea, and like polished glass. She waited a minute, hoping for some sign of awareness, an eye wavering, a flinch, a sound, but nothing happened and she felt her heart sink an inch.

She averted her eyes to Dick behind her. “Well?”

Dick winced at the bluntness and shuffled next to Jason. “Jason, I’m going to take off your shirt.” He turned to Babs, “Just the shirt?”

Babs rolled her eyes. “….Yes, for now.”

Dick gave a small nodded and eased the shirt off. Her eyes narrowed and Dick could swear he heard her make a whimper when she saw Jason’s uncovered torso. He stepped back and reached his hand out to her. “I’ll go over them….”

“This is a lie right?” Barbra was choking back the emotion in her voice and handed him the photos. All she could think about was that Dick was taking this much better than she would have.

“I wish.” Dick grimly admitted and he pulled out a photo of Jason’s backside. Burn from the explosion across three fourths of his right shoulder with a finger extending to the left scapula matches exactly to the scar. A long striation of discoloration across the lumbar spine to the lower ribcage on the left… matched a welt from a blunt weapon. More and more matches showed up between the photoshops and the young man before them. Dick looked to see if there were any discrepancies to the photos and other than a week old bruise and a scar on his wrist, it all fit. It all fit.  

He closed his eyes and uttered a curse. Babs relaxed back against the wheelchair; revealing her exhaustion that had been building up since being alerted. There was really no doubt, even with cloning or alternative universes, there was no way to duplicate every aged scar from all the missed leaps Jason took while training, skinned shins, and every heroic deed that the second Robin ever done including his last.

Dick felt his body tighten up trying to control himself inside. He was scared of what happened to Jason to cause him to become this. There was anger over how he could have let this happen to Jason (he knew he couldn’t be faulted, but still he could have done something). Sadness that while Jason is back, he was in a state that made Dick even more scared that he will never get better. However, still happy that despite the greatest of tragedies he known, Jason survived and was here.

It was Barbra that broke the air, lightly putting her hand on Jason’s wrist. “I’m glad you’re alive and home, Jason.”

Dick closed his eyes and cleared his mind with the exception of happiness. Body relaxed as he embraced Jason _. Welcome back Jason. We missed you so much. Even those who only met you once have missed you. Even those who only heard of you have missed you. Things have changed, but so have you. Please come back._

“You’re not a shirt, boy wonder, even if you have sad puppy eyes.” Dick flinched and removed himself. Blushing at Bab’s remark as he guiltily looked at her.

Babs’ smirk turned into a frown. “He didn’t ‘react’ in case you were wondering.”

The shirt slipped easily back on with Babs prodding Jason to move his arms and helped fix the overlocked hem to make it straight.

“We need to talk.” Babs sighed as she tugged on the leg of Dick’s pants.

They situated themselves only a few feet from the recovered Robin. Dick sat down the couch, shuffling the blanket to the other side to be at eye level to her. Barbra’s face grew serious and Dick knew what she was going to say.

“We need to tell Bruce.” Straight to the point.

“Not until we find out how to fix him.”

“Dick.” Here comes the logic. “Jason is Bruce’s son and we don’t even know what exactly happened from his death to him being here in your apartment. Jason needs help. You’re his brother.”

“I know, but I don’t….” Deep breathe. Don’t get emotional. “Bruce has his hands full, with dealing with Jason’s death, with training Tim. I don’t want him to see him.” A halfhearted gesture towards Jason. “And then shut down even more. It’s not fair for Tim, who has to defrost the ice king, manage being Robin, and going to school.” _Please stop staring at me_.

Barbra brought a hand to her forehead. “You know that you can’t keep this a secret and you know _how_ he will react if he finds out about this?”

Glancing at the quiet teen, she couldn’t fully comprehend what Bruce’s reaction would be like if he finds out about the second Robin not being dead. Of course he would do the logical thing: find out everything about what happened. If they were going to keep Jason a secret then they need more than just the two of them. A close group of people that Dick can trust and those who were close to Jason, she knew three that would do.  
  
“Call Wally, Donna, and Roy.” Barbra said sternly while looking directly into Dick’s eyes.

Dick’s ears picked up; confused. “Why?”

“Because we can’t handle this situation by ourselves and Jason needs medical attention. A diagnosis so we know what we are trying to fix. Without one he won’t get better, no matter how much you hug him.”

“But, my hugs are magic.” Dick faintly smiled before dropping it. “Sorry. I just, I guess I know. It’s just been a rough day.”

Barbra places a hand on his lap. “Let’s just hope this end’s good and Jason will recover.”

Dick let himself relax. Hope. He can do that. He felt himself smile at Barbra and smiled more when she smiled back. Jason was going to be ok because Dick was Nightwing and Jason was Robin and that gave them magic. And it’ll give Tim….

Rrrrrrring.

Jason turned his head towards the source of the noise, Dick’s cellphone. Dick hated to break the moment, but duty calls and he got up from his seat as Barbra removed her hand and rolled over to Jason to assure him that he was okay and secure.

Not bothering to check who it was calling, he immediately pressed the ‘talk’ button and politely went “Hello, this is Dick Grayson.”

“Hi. It’s Tim.” Well speak of the current boy wonder. “I know you’re probably busy, but I wanted to know if you can help me on training and I’m sure Bruce and Alfred would love a visit from you too. I just need a break from Bruce and yeah. Crazy stuff over here.”

Dick froze up for a second and turned to Babs. Eyes wide as he mouthed “Tim” to her and gestured vaguely that he wanted to hang out.

A roll of her eyes, and mouthing back, “Go”.

“Tomorrow then. Noonish?” Dick creaked out. How in the world was he going to take care of Jason? He wasn’t sure Barbra would want to stay there without her equipment and there were things she wouldn’t be able to do if Jason decided to go down the stairs.

“Oh okay, that soon? Cool. See you tomorrow at noon. –Click-” Tim had a touch of suspicion in his voice. Probably calculated that he was bothering Dick with visitation and his teen troubles, which was true but Tim was as much as his brother as Jason. Even if Dick was admittedly a pissy brother to the second Robin, he promised to Jason on the boy’s grave that he was he wasn’t going to be the aloof big brother to Tim. It was rather awkward that the person you promised is not dead anymore and is probably scaring passersby.

He dropped his arm to the side, cycling his mind though how he could do this. Jason was staring calmly, very creepy too, out the window and Babs was looking at _him_ with a wicked smirk and a glint in her eye.

“Oh good, you have your phone. You can call Wally, Donna, and Roy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title, yadda yadda. Sorry for the late. This is a huge chapter and I had school work (still do!) in the way. Hopefully the next update will be soon. Comments are always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> 10/06/17 - Hi, this fic still gets comments/kudos on this fic. But I want to say that I moved on, I received a comment that killed my motivation to write and finish this piece. It took me years to get back into writing and since then I moved fandoms. I get asks once in a blue moon if I would continue this and well, "no". Any material I had is gone and quite honestly I don't I can ever figure out how to complete it, plus the moved fandom things.
> 
> Thank you so much to those who left supportive comments, bookmarks, and kudos. I really appreciated it then and still do now.


End file.
